Since We've No Place To Go
by xXGagaGirlXx
Summary: Unlikely friends Cliff Richard and Jovi ponder upon where snow comes from. Slight Charlie Brown reference XD


**A/N: Snow day inspired. I'm in absolute awe at the amount we have and couldn't help but write a fic'! This is set about three years before Scara' and Gaz' came to the Heartbreak, which makes little or no difference to the story, other than explaining the odd ages of the two XD All reads/reviews very much appreciated.  
Much love x**

The two Bohemians sat at the entrance to the Heartbreak Hotel, the younger of the two shivering violently but grinning through gritted teeth as she watched the soft snow fall delicately to the ground. Snow was such an irregular occurrence these days that many people went half their lives without seeing a single flake, and then, just like that the ground was covered with almost a foot of the stuff!

At fifteen years old, this was a first for Jovi. In her days at Virtual High they had only ever shown the students holograms of snowy days, but to actually feel it touch her made her skin dance.

In his twenty nine years, Cliff Richard had seen snow fall just once before, yet he felt this deemed him an expert on the matter. Stopping from his current occupation of braiding a small plat into the right side of the young girl's hair, he extended one finger and pointed at the thick white mass that now carpeted the ground.

"Every ten years or so, the snow comes up out of the ground." He informed his friend, taking a swig from a half empty bottle of vodka that had been keeping him company before Jovi had immerged from the steps, eyes full of wonder.

"Up?" Jovi questioned, eying the vodka bottle eagerly and frowning as Cliff placed it out of her reach. Passing him a small rubber band so that he could secure the plait she recalled, "At school, they taught us that it came down from the sky, like rain."

"On the contrary, it comes up out of the ground like flowers." Cliff Richard chimed, giggling into the mouth of the vodka bottle as he took another large swig.

Jovi mused this for a moment, edging closer towards him and snuggling into his fur coat to get warm. "But watch it Cliff, s'like it's falling from the sky."

Cliff who had been sat with his tongue poked out as far as it would go in an effort to catch the snowflakes on it, retracted it and nodded, "That's 'cause the wind blows it around up off the ground and then it falls back down again." He told her matter of factly, though the slur in his words owing to too much vodka made Jovi uncertain if he was entirely right.

The other Bohemians had shown a disapproval of Jovi spending time with Cliff, they worried that at such a young and impressionable age, Cliff would fill her head with nonsense, but Jovi had taken an instant liking to the dazed Bohemian and an unlikely friendship had struck up between them from her very first days in the Heartbreak.

"What y'doing Cliff?" she looked up at him as he poked his tongue out once again, going cross-eyed in concentration as he waited for a snowflake to land.

"Mh-mm-hmm-mh…" Cliff frowned, realising that it wasn't possible to keep his tongue out and explain his reasoning to the young girl simultaneously. Wiping his hand across his mouth he began again. "Trying t' catch a snowflake, if y' catch one y' get t' make a wish." He told her slowly, gulping down as much vodka as he could before wincing and then poking his tongue back out.

Jovi followed suit. They both sat in silence for a while, neither moving a muscle. Occasionally Jovi glanced up to check if Cliff had been successful. A large gust of wind shook the tree branches above their heads, causing a landslide of snow to come crashing down onto where they sat.

"Caught one!" Jovi exclaimed, giggling as she turned to Cliff, whose tongue was now covered in snow. He swallowed it and grinned.

"What d'you wish for?" he asked her, tipping his empty bottle upside down and pouting as not even a drop came out.

"More snow. You?"

"More vodka." Cliff told her nonchalantly, pressing his hand into the settled snow and admiring the imprint it made. Jovi placed her own hand into the impression and grinned as it swamped her small slender print.


End file.
